Lelouch and Schneizel's Big Fight
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Schneizel agree to fight each other without the help of their teams.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Zero, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge, was having another battle with Prince Schneizel. The two of them and their teams had been fighting for several minutes. After half hour everybody was tired. Zero said, "These fights need to end."

Prince Schneizel replied, "You're the one who deserves the blame for delaying the end of the fight. You need to give up."

Zero said, "Hold on there you corrupt fool. You're the bad guy so you're the one who needs to give up."

Schneizel replied, "I'm better at these fights than you are."

Zero folded his arms and asked, "If you're such a magnificent fighter then how we're always evenly matched?"

Schneizel answered, "Because you use your geass power and your sidekicks to win."

Zero angrily said, "How dare you excuse me of being weak."

Schneizel replied, "I'm merely accusing you of the truth."

Zero said, "Then we should have a fight without our teams to help us."

Schneizel replied, "That's a good deal. However I have a request."

Zero sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Schneizel answered, "You can't use your geass to help you in our fight."

Zero replied, "But my geass is my greatest power."

Schneizel said, "Your greatest power was given to you by C. C. Besides it gives you a unfair advantage."

Zero proudly said, "My biggest unfair advantage is my unbelievable good looks." Schneizel rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Zero had a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "I'll have to fight Prince Schneizel by myself. However you're all invited to the event."

C. C. asked, "Where is the fight going to take place at?"

Zero said, "An old wrestling place was the best location that I could find. It's only a few miles away from here."

Diethard Ried said, "A fight between you and one of your greatest enemies will be big for my broadcasting career. I found a anchorman who'd be perfect for this event."

Zero replied, "If it's not Ron Burgundy I accept any choice you make."

Diethard angrily said, "You reject my hippest ideas."

Lelouch went home and started watching random stuff on TV. C. C. walked up to him and said, "I have a lot of concerns about your fight."

Lelouch responded, "Come on. I'm the greatest fighter of all time."

C. C. said, "Lelouch, I love you more than anybody which is why I have to be honest to you about this: You're not a very good fighter."

Lelouch looked offended while saying, "How could you say such a thing to someone as strong as me?"

C. C. said, "You use your brain and geass to win fights. I'm afraid that the prince would hurt you."

Lelouch proudly responded, "That fool couldn't stop my wrath. I have some of the most impressive muscles of all time. I could defeat twenty robbers by myself."

C. C. said, "No offense, but you couldn't do that. Plus you haven't started practicing."

Lelouch replied, "I don't need to practice. Fighters as cool as me never need to practice. My years of fighting show how impressive I truly am."

C. C. sternly said, "If you don't practice I won't let you fight Schneizel."

Lelouch replied, "Hey. You can't ban me from doing anything."

C. C. said, "You make choices that lead to chaos all the time so I have to make choices for you."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

The next day Lelouch was at the book store to get a book about fight moves. While there he saw that Princess Cornelia was ticked off at the cashier.

Princess Cornelia angrily asked, "Why do you reject my credit card?"

The cashier nervously said, "Our machine isn't working. You can't use a credit card to pay, until we get our machine working again."

Cornelia got out her sword and said, "You better accept the credit card."

Lelouch thought that a fight with Cornelia would be a good chance to work on his fight moves. Lelouch sarcastically said, "You handle your problems in such a responsible way."

Cornelia angrily responded, "Shut up Lelouch. I'm having a bad enough day without your help."

Lelouch jokingly said, "You're such a calm person. Perhaps you can teach me on how to be more optimistic."

Cornelia responded, "I'm going to beat you up."

Lelouch said, "I've been working on some fight moves."

Cornelia responded, "I heard that you're planning on fighting Schneizel. Even he has what it takes to bring you down." Cornelia smiled evilly and said, "However I'm going to make sure I get to to defeat you before your fight with him."

Lelouch said, "Hit me with your best shot." Cornelia punched Lelouch into one of the bookcase. Lelouch grabbed books and threw them at Cornelia, but they didn't hurt her that much. Cornelia punched and kicked Lelouch around the bookstore for several minutes.

After beating up Lelouch for over ten minutes Cornelia said, "I was having a bad day, until you brightened things up by giving me a chance to beat you up. Thank you."

Lelouch went back home. He was so worn out from getting beaten up by Princess Cornelia that he had to lay down on the couch. C. C. nervously asked, "What happened sweetheart?"

Lelouch said, "I tried to fight Cornelia so she beat the heck out of me."

C. C. replied, "You should of been wise to not try to fight Cornelia. She's the best fighter in the country. There's no way you'd ever win a fight with her."

Lelouch sarcastically said, "Thank you for your loyalty."

C. C. replied, "I only say that, because I won't let anybody do that to you again. You must call off your fight with Schneizel. You can just go back to fighting him with the help of your team. Fighting him by yourself is pointless."

Lelouch said, "There's a big point to the fight."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I need to prove that I'm a better fighter than him. Otherwise my team might lose respect for me."

C. C. replied, "Your team is almost always by your side so don't worry about that."

Lelouch said, "Well, I don't want you to think that Schneizel's better than me."

C. C. replied, "Schneizel's better at battles than you. However that hardly matters, because you what he doesn't have."

Lelouch asked, "The best girlfriend ever?"

C. C. blushed and said, "No. You have a heart. You actually care about people. Schneizel doesn't even love himself. You're the most lovely and unique person that I've ever met."

Lelouch replied, "I feel the same way about you. However I must bring Schneizel down."

A few days later it was time for the fight. Zero's team and Schneizel's team sat in the stands.

Victoria was the reporter. She said, "Tonight's fight is between the dashing and smooth Prince Schneizel and the mysterious and appealing Zero."

Zero proudly said, "Being called appealing is an honor. However the media usually isn't so kind to me."

Victoria smiled and said, "I find people who dress up in superhero costumes intriguing."

Zero and Schneizel walked to the fighting arena. Victoria said, "Since Zero doesn't wear a mask there's no way to tell how he truly feels, but I sense that he's giving Prince Schneizel a lot of intimidating and angry faces." Zero wanted to stick his tongue out at Schneizel, but he had to keep his mask on.

Schneizel boasted, "I've been practicing with a really good fighting coach. He taught me lots of fight moves. Since I'm far more patient than you are I took time to learn all of his lessons."

Zero responded, "I didn't do anything that extreme."

Schneizel said, "I heard you got beaten up by Princess Cornelia. I'm proud of her for showing what a poor fighter you truly are."

Zero proudly said, "I'm going to win the fight."

Zero and Schneizel started the fight. Zero gave the prince a few small punches, but they barely hurt him. Schneizel punched Zero several times. After two minutes of fighting SChneizel punched Zero to the ground.

Victoria said, "It seems like Zero has zero fighting skills. Because of that this fight may be a lot shorter than we were expecting it to be."

Schneizel said, "Round one of the fight is over Zero. I'll let you cancel the rest of the rounds if you want."

Zero looked at the people in the stands and noticed how worried C. C. was about him. Zero sighed and said, "I'm done with the fight."

Schneizel responded, "Thank you Zero."

Victoria said, "Prince Schneizel came in first place and is tonight's winner."

C. C. ran up to Zero and hugged him. Zero said, "I made a fool of myself."

C. C. responded, "No. You're very brave for trying that."

Zero said, "I would of kept going with the fight if you weren't here. Thank you. You save my life everyday."

C. C. said, "You may not be the greatest fighter, but you're the greatest thing in my life."

Zero proudly said, "I'm finally the greatest at something." Zero did a victory dance.

Victoria responded, "Despite losing the fight Zero apparently decided that he hadn't made himself look foolish enough. He's even worse at dancing than he is at fighting. Well, that's the end of this fight."


End file.
